How To Get What You Want
by c-brunette
Summary: Hermione and Ron are dating, but little does Ron know that Hermione secretly wants to kill him. Draco is madly in love with Hermione.
1. Thoughts on People

**I have returned with yet another one of my stories. This is a DM/HG fic and I hope you all like it.**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron are dating, but little does Ron know that Hermione secretly wants to kill him. Draco is madly in love with Hermione.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Obviously.**

**Chapter One: Thoughts on People**

Hermione and Ron. That's what they all said. Never Hermione. Never Ron. Just Hermione and Ron. You never would have guessed it, but this infuriated me. I wanted nothing more than to wring that little swine's neck. Of course, I never showed anything towards him except affection, adoration and love. Hopefully this year, things will change. It will change from being Hermione and Ron, to Hermione. Just me. I would rather be alone than be with a boy who does not understand a girl's emotions. I was many things to him: a sex object, a teacher, a friend, a girlfriend, an advisor, a wardrobe co-ordinator and, occasionally, a cook. I cannot take this any longer. I will make sure that by the end of this year; Ron and I will be nothing to each other. He already is nothing to me but a master, and I am his slave.

I will kill Ronald Weasley.

KILL.RON.KILL.RON.KILL.RON KILL.RON.KILL.RON.KILL.RON.KILL.

Well, here goes another year. Its not like I hate school or anything, I just don't like the idea of having to go there again. Back to where my past haunts me. I still remember looking down at Dumbledore's pale, white face. I had woken up from a dream to find myself standing next to Dumbledore with Snape trying to get me to run. I hadn't even realised what I had done until Snape explained to me that I had been under the Imperious curse, a curse which my father had placed on me. I have not forgiven him since.

Now, as the school year looms closer, I, Draco Malfoy, am genuinely afraid. I am afraid of what my fellow students will think of me. I am afraid of what this school year might bring. But most of all, I am afraid that my father will come for me and kill me. I am not afraid of death, but I am still human. Death is something that we must all come to admire. Death is beautiful, even when it looks horrible…it still appears to be beautiful.

There was only one person who I compared to Death. She was not pretty, but she was beautiful in some exotic way. She is the one I admire, yet stay away from. She is one of the things in my life that I have come to fear.

She is Hermione Granger.

HERMIONE.HERMIONE.HERMIONE. HERMIONE.HERMIONE.HERMIONE.

I love the way she tosses her hair when she is full of pride. I love the way her eyes sparkle when she is excited. I love the way her nose twitches when she is aggravated. I love the way her mouth shrinks when she is mad. I love the way her forehead crinkles up when she is confused. I love the way her teeth show when she laughs. I love the way she swings her legs when she is bored.

But most of all, I love the fact that she is mine. All mine, forever and ever. She loves me as I love her. The new year is approaching and I will have her, all of her. She will be mine, truly. She will give me all of herself to prove her love for me. I would do anything for her, even kill myself. Sometimes she seems to be a bit distant, but I forget about it and think about how she will be mine next year.

Nobody else's, but mine. Hermione Granger is mine.

MINE.MINE.MINE.MINE. MINE.MINE.MINE.MINE.MINE.MINE.MINE.MINE.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I am a bit weird…so excuse any weirdness.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. How Can I Get What I Want?

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I am a bit weird…so excuse any weirdness.**

**REVIEW!**

**Wow, five reviews…im SO excited. (Note the sarcasm) Come on guys! Review some more! Thankyou to those who reviewed. I love you all very much. Not too much, just…very much. Now, on with the story!**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron are dating, but little does Ron know that Hermione secretly wants to kill him. Draco is madly in love with Hermione.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Obviously.**

**Chapter Two: How Can I Get What I Want?**

I approached the train, trying to figure out how I could get onto it without being noticed by Ron. It would be difficult, but its worth a try. I walked slowly, head down as I passed a group of Gryffindors. There he was, the one I must kill. I skirted past him and ran alongside the train, trying to get in quickly. Once I was inside the train, I searched for a carriage where he would never find me. The only problem was, I didn't think of who I might bump into…

BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.BUMP.

There she was, beautiful, sophisticated Hermione. She had bumped into me, but I wasn't the one complaining. She was.

"Malfoy! How could you? My bag has been tossed aside, my hair is all fluffed up and its all your fault!"

I stared at her, amused by her ranting. She was cute when she raved. Her eyes sparkled, her hair was dishevelled and her face was bright red. I should have kissed her right then and there, but all I did was calmly place her bag in an upright position, kissed her on the cheek, and walked off to find a compartment. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head and I could sense that she had her mouth open, nearly dropping to the floor. I didn't care what she thought. I just hoped that she and I crossed paths again soon.

HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.HOPE.

"Where is Hermia?" I asked Harry, looking over the crowds of people. No bushy brown hair anywhere.

"Probably sitting in a compartment reading" replied Harry, looking bored.

She should be right next to me, but for some reason, she wasn't. I started to panic. Maybe she was off snogging some other guy. Or worse, she could be giving herself to some other guy!

"Ron, why have you gone so pale? Your freckles are really standing out!" exclaimed Harry. He had a concerned look on his face as he observed his red haired friend.

"Im just a bit worried about where Hermione is. You don't think she is with some other guy, right?" Ron managed to say.

"No, unless she doesn't love you anymore Ron. I reckon she still loves you though." Harry sad, hoping to reassure his friend.

Little did he know, Ron was thinking of how he could force Hermione to be his own.

FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE.FORCE

**Well, what do you all think? Good, bad, horrible, terrific…anything?**

**Please read and review. It would mean a lot to me.**


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Alright then…on with the story**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron are dating, but little does Ron know that Hermione secretly wants to kill him. Draco is madly in love with Hermione.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Would JK Rowling be sitting on her computer, writing a story to send to fanfiction? I don't think so…**

How dare he! He bumps into me, knocks my bag to the floor, messes up my hair and all he does is kiss me on the cheek? Damn him. Damn Ron and Harry too. In fact, damn the entire goddamn world! Ugh, stupid men. I should become a lesbian…but whats the point? Then you end up hating women too. There's always animals… nah! Stupid thing to say.

Although Crookshanks is starting to look sexy from where I am sitting.

After my little encounter with Hermione. God, I love her name. Hermione. Yes, after that, I walked to my compartment. I sat down and stared out the window, thinking about my holidays. Nothing much happened. Father died, mother ran away, the house elves took over the house and had big orgies everywhere (and when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE) and I thought about Hermione. Pretty boring holidays if you ask me…Oh, here comes Weasley, the resident freak. Who in their right mind would keep a baby who has bright freckles and equally bright red hair? If I was his mother (which, thankfully, im not) I would have put him up for adoption or named him Henry before I send him off to Yugoslavia. Oh well, cant do that.

Yes, so Weasel is here. Great. He says he saw me with Hermione and wants to know what I was doing? Well, ill tell him what I was doing!

I have a bruised eye. Its black and blue. It hurts. Stupid ferret Malfoy. I threatened to hurt him as I saw him come out of a compartment where Hermione was. He punched me! For no reason too! That boy is weird I tell you, weird! He should be shipped off to some mental hospital somewhere, like Yugoslavia! Then, for some reason, after he punched me he stood over me and said "There you go Henry" My name isn't even Henry! I hate that kid.

So, I am standing outside Hermione's compartment, waiting for the bruise to heal so I can confront her about Malfoy. Oh, wait, bruises take days to heal. Right then.

I am in the compartment, towering over her, demanding an answer. She swears nothing happened, but I know better. I tell her to meet me tonight in my room. She refuses. I grab her wrists and scream at her "YOU WILL MEET ME THERE OR ELSE!". I storm out of the room, feeling very satisfied with myself. Tonight, she will be mine. Not Malfoy's. Mine.

**Another chapter done. Very short, I know, but that's just how I roll. Read and Review ppl!!**

**C-brunette**


	4. Plotting and Planning

**Hey guys. Sorry its taken so long for me to update. I guess I just was too busy. Meh. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron are dating, but little does Ron know that Hermione secretly wants to kill him. Draco is madly in love with Hermione.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling has better things to do with her time…**

After my short sexual encounter with Crookshanks (don't worry, I only patted him affectionately), I was harassed by none other than friggen Ronald Weasley. He grabbed my wrists! Im gonna have bruises for centuries! Sexual abuse! He threatened me, told me to meet him in his room tonight. Whats wrong with this dude? He should be on pills, locked up in an asylum, wearing a straightjacket, singing crazy songs to himself. He should not be messing with me. He doesn't know what he's got coming.

I will go to his room tonight. I will dress in something sexy. I will do anything he wants. And then, ill kill him.

Alright, so I lost my cool. No worries. I know I shouldn't have punched the Weasel, but he deserved it. Demanding to know what I was doing with _her_. What else could I do?

I heard some muttering coming from a compartment nearby. Something about killing someone. Sounds fun. I'll help. Oh, its Hermione. "Hello" I drawl lazily, trying to impress her. It doesn't work. "Whaddaya want Ferret? Im sorry, but im too shagged out to play any games with you. Find your whore, Pansy" she sneered. I flinched, how dare she say that to me! Then I reminded myself that it wasn't her fault she was like this, it was mine. "Who are you planning to kill?" I asked politely. "None of your friggen business!" she shouted. God, someone isn't happy…"Come on, you can tell me, maybe I can help!" I said, a bit too excitedly. "Fine fine. I want to kill Ron.

She thought there would be a long awkward silence, a lecture, a bossing around to make her feel ashamed. She was wrong. "Ill help you" I said, automatically. "Really? Great. First off, im going to need your help to pick out some sexy clothing to wear to him tonight."

I gulped. What had I gotten myself into?

finally! Off the claustrophobic train! Time to dig into some food. I spotted Hermione walking with Ferret face in the distance. Oh well, she will come tonight. I just know it. She will be mine, whether Malfoy wants her or not.

Mwahahahahahhahaha. Oh, wait. That was out loud.

Scuffles away

**Please review!**


End file.
